He's a pirate
by Kira's story
Summary: "Je vous sauve la vie, vous sauvez la mienne, c'est légitime." A cause d'une dette qu'elle doit payer, Sakura Haruno se retrouve embarquée sur le somptueux Dark Silver du capitaine Sasuke Uchiha, à vivre des aventures auprès d'hors-la-loi qu'elle méprise plus que tout. Mais les pirates sont-ils vraiment les méchants de l'histoire ?
1. Prologue

_"Je vous sauve la vie, vous sauvez la mienne, c'est légitime."_

Et c'est ce hors la loi qui parlait de légitimité? Quelle ironie...

Il n'avait pourtant pas tort, je lui devais la vie. Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que pour payer ma dette, je devais le suivre sur son somptueux "Dark Silver"?  
Moi qui voulais de l'action de ma vie, vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, j'ai été servie sur un plateau d'argent.  
Je crois bien que le plus fou dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Mais pas de la façon dont il le croyait. Il m'a sauvé du désespoir qui me rongeait de plus en plus chaque jours.

Sasuke Uchiha, ce misérable pirate.


	2. Code d'honneur

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu mon nom étant donné que j'ai fait la une des journaux quotidiens de Konoha suite à ma disparition soudaine il y a deux jours.  
Tout a commencé un peu avant ma naissance.

Mon père naquit au pays du Feu dans une famille assez modeste. Vers ses dix-sept ans, il quitta le cocon familial pour devenir forgeron, sa passion de jeunesse. Les années passèrent et il finit par obtenir un grand succès auprès de l'armée royale, à tel point que le Roi Hyuga décida de l'engager comme Forgeron de la Cour. Il y rencontra ma mère -qui était une des courtisanes de la reine, et se maria avec elle en 1751. Elle me mit au monde quelques mois plus tard.  
Etant leur fille unique, mes parents avaient fait particulièrement attention à moi et à mon éducation. Ils voulaient que j'aie une vie parfaite. Depuis ma tendre enfance, mon père , dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, me faisait faire la connaissance de personnalités importantes que sa fonction lui avait permis de rencontrer, comme le roi, la reine, les amiraux de la marine, le maire de la ville, et j'en passe.

J'avais une vie relativement paisible et correcte, même si je ne suis pas, physiquement, la plus normale des jeunes femmes du royaume. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on remarque en premier chez moi, ce sont mes longs cheveux rose, ou peut-être mes grands yeux verts de jade. D'après ma mère, c'était grâce à ces deux atouts, pour le moins originaux, que j'attirais beaucoup la gente masculine. Et c'était sans doute pour cela que le fils aîné de l'amiral en chef de la marine, Gaara No Sabaku, m'avait demandé en mariage il y a une semaine, le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Sa demande était prévisible. Depuis que nous étions enfants il se comportait en véritable gentleman avec moi, me faisant presque la cour. Dès que j'avais été en âge de comprendre, mon père m'avait parlé de ce mariage, prévu par l'amiral en chef, qui serait une grande opportunité pour notre famille. J'avais une chance inouïe. Epouser une personne aussi importante que lui était ce qui pouvait m'arriver de meilleur.

Voilà pourquoi il était si étonnant que je soie debout sur ce pont, de l'autre côté de la rambarde, un pistolet noir à la main, pointé vers ma tempe. Cela faisait surement plus d'une vingtaine de minutes que je ne bougeais pas, n'osant guère appuyer sur la gâchette. J'étais pourtant sûre d'être prête, mais mon courage m'avait fait défaut. Poussant un long soupir, je me remotivais à tirer. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la peur qui m'interrompit dans ma besogne mais une voix d'homme.

\- Oh pitié arrêtez de prendre cet air grave, nous savons tous deux que vous ne tirerez pas.

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence. Depuis quand était-il la ? M'observait-il ? Et puis surtout, qui était-il ? Je baissai mon arme, et me tournai vers lui. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur, le coude appuyé contre la rambarde et le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Il était brun et je supposais qu'il devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Je ne pouvais pas discerner plus de détails à cause du manque de lumière de la nuit -il devait être aux alentours de minuit.

\- De quel droit me jugez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas dans mon esprit pour savoir si je vais tirer ou pas ! M'emportais-je.  
\- Vous ne tirerez pas, vous êtes trop lâche, dit-il d'une voix provocante.

Comment osait-il dire ça ? Il ne me connaissait même pas !

\- Pourquoi une si belle jeune fille comme vous serait-elle réduite à une tentative de suicide ? demanda-t-il sans une once de tact.  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je sèchement.

Il lâcha un petit rire et se mit à jouer avec une de mes mèches, la faisant tournoyer autour de son index, ce qui eut le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Puis-je au moins demander votre prénom?  
\- Sakura... Haruno, hésitai-je en dégageant mes cheveux pour rompre le contact.  
\- Tiens donc, Sakura Haruno. La fiancée du célèbre Gaara No Sabaku. Alors, qu'est ce qui peut bien vous pousser à agir comme ça ? Laissez moi deviner ... La pression ? Les trop grandes responsabilités ? Ou alors l'ennuie, la vie monotone et toute tracée que vous vivez ? finit-il avec un regard pénétrant, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Moi même je ne le savais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'étais pas heureuse. Que ma vie ne me plaisait pas.  
En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que la troisième hypothèse de cet inconnu était la bonne... il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se mêlait de mes affaires et que sa présence m'était très désagréable.

Je pensais alors à lui dire de me ficher la paix, de me laisser tranquille, mais je ne le fis pas. Après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine, pourquoi gaspiller ma salive alors que dans moins d'une minute je serais morte. Débarrassée de ce fardeau qu'est la vie. Je songeai alors à ce qui m'attendrait quand j'aurais rendu mon dernier souffle. Le paradis ou l'enfer ? Toute ma vie, j'ai bien agi, j'ai toujours obéis à mes parents. Allez au paradis après ma mort était une évidence avant. Cependant, la dernière action de ma vie que je m'apprête à faire m'accorde le bénéfice du doute.  
Je repositionnais le pistolet contre ma tempe mais avant que je ne puisse tirer, la voix de l'inconnu m'arrêta encore.

\- Vous savez miss Haruno, quand j'ai dis que vous ne tirerez pas parce que vous étiez lâche, c'était faux.

Il fit une pause dans ses paroles pendant laquelle il se déplaça lentement pour se retrouver derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la fis descendre le long de mon corps

\- Ce qui est lâche, c'est ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il fit tournoyer mon arme avec une grande habileté, me l'a prit et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il me tendit ensuite la main pour que je l'attrape, mais je n'en fis rien.

\- Allons, prenez ma main ma lady, je ne vous laisserais pas mourir d'une façon si pathétique.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait je lui obéis et avec son aide, je passai de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? J'étais dans une sorte de transe. Je ne le connaissais pas après tout, mais à cet instant, sa voix m'inspirait confiance, comme si je me devais de faire ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Je repris mes esprits, et m'apprêtais à le remercier, mais je fus coupé par une dizaine d'hommes de la marine qui arrivaient sur le pont. Celui qui semblait être leur chef -un colonel selon le badge qu'il portait, nous ordonna de ne plus bouger.  
Voilà, le moment était venu. Ils allaient certainement me ramener chez moi sous ordre de mon futur beau-père, l'amiral en chef. Mais à ma grande surprise, deux marines s'avancèrent et immobilisèrent l'inconnu qui m'avait sauvé. Je ne comprenais rien, l'arrêtaient-ils parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il m'avait kidnappé ? Je commençai alors à le défendre en disant que je m'étais enfui de mon plein gré, mais le chef m'ignora et s'adressa à mon sauveur en lui mettant des menottes.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes accusé de piraterie, de vol, d'agression ainsi que de meurtres à répétition. Veuillez...  
\- Premièrement, le coupa-t-il, c'est capitaine Sasuke Uchiha ! Deuxièmement, arrêtez de me sortir le même discours à chaque fois, je commence vraiment à m'en lasser...  
\- Veuillez nous suivre capitaine Sasuke Uchiha, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Le colonel fit un signe de tête aux deux soldats, qui forcèrent Sasuke Uchiha à avancer en posant leurs mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Quand à moi, je restais bouche bée. Il avait bien dit « piraterie ». Alors mon sauveur n'était qu'un misérable hors la loi. Moi qui croyais que cet homme pouvait changer ma vie... ma propre naïveté me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Comme le veut la loi, étant donné que vous êtes un pirate qui a une prime supérieure à 3500 livres, commença le gradé, vous serez exécuté trois jours après votre arrestation. Pendant cette période, vous resterez dans la prison roy...  
\- Permettez-moi, très cher, d'interrompre votre récit, passionnant il est vrai, coupa le pirate. Mais il se trouve que je dois prendre congé, vous m'en voyez désolé !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Uchiha avait déjà mit les deux soldats à terre, s'était placé à mes côtés et avait sorti le pistolet qu'il m'avait prit quelques minutes plus tôt pour le braquer sur moi. Le colonel se retourna et regarda avec effroi le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Plus un pas, mon ami ! Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que la fiancée de Gaara No Sabaku meure, non ?  
\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le marine en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- La clef qui ouvre ces menottes, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Libérez d'abord Mademoiselle Haruno.  
\- On voit bien que vous êtes nouveau, vous, ricana le pirate.

Cette remarque sembla déstabiliser le marine.

\- Allons, donnez moi cette clef et je relâcherai Mademoiselle Haruno, je vous donne ma parole.

Le colonel soupira et se résigna à obéir. Il lança la clef qui atterrit directement entre l'index et le majeur du pirate. Celui-ci la regarda satisfait et, sans pour autant baisser son arme, me la donna. Quand je vis qu'il me tendait les bras, je compris que je devais ouvrir la serrure des menottes. Je le fis et priai pour qu'il me laisse partir comme il l'avait promis. Mais, comme pour me punir du suicide que j'ai faillis commettre, Dieu n'écouta pas mes prières. En un éclair Uchiha me pris dans ses bras et sauta par dessus la rambarde du pont, atterrissant sans dommage sur la berge de la rivière.

\- Vous aviez donné votre parole ! cria le colonel.  
\- Ah oui... j'avais menti, désolé !

Je le regardais ébahie.

\- Je croyais que les pirates avaient un code d'honneur, et qu'ils tenaient toujours leurs promesses. Respectez ce code, ou alors vous ne serez qu'un moins que rien, dis-je.  
\- Le code ne s'applique qu'entre pirate, or ce marine n'est pas des nôtres.  
\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? murmurais-je.  
\- Je vous sauve la vie, vous sauvez la mienne, c'est légitime, répondit-il en souriant.

Il avait raison. J'avais une dette envers lui et je comptais bien la payer.  
Le colonel couru vers nous mais Uchiha eut largement le temps de s'enfuir avec moi dans ses bras. A peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un grand bateau aux voiles noires. La coque était en bois marron. Il était vraiment impressionnant, mais aussi effrayant. Les couleurs étaient sombres et ne m'inspiraient rien de bon. Uchiha monta sur le bateau et me posa sur le sol.

\- Bienvenu sur le Dark Silver, plus communément appelé le Silver. C'est le navire pirate le plus rapide de tout le pays.

Je regardais autour de moi. Maintenant que je montée à bord, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas si sinistre. Le sol était recouvert d'une fausse pelouse, et quelques pots de fleurs étaient posés dessus. Il y avait une grande table en bois clair ainsi que plusieurs chaises autour. On aurait plus dit un petit parc qu'un bateau de pirate.  
Soudain un blond à l'expression enjouée apparut devant nous.

\- Yo Sasuke ! T'en a mis du temps, on t'attendait pour diner ! T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Il semblait être proche de l'Uchiha vu la façon dont il lui parlait. Je me demandai alors s'il faisait parti de son équipage ou alors s'il n'était qu'un ami. Ma deuxième hypothèse était la plus probable étant donné qu'il ne l'appelait pas « capitaine ». Le blond, qui ne m'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, posa ses yeux étonnés sur moi.

\- Quand tu as dis que tu allais faire des courses je ne pensais pas que tu louerais une fille de joie...

Qu...quoi ? Croyait-il que j'étais une prostituée ?! En avais-je vraiment l'air ? Ma robe n'était pourtant pas si moulante, ni courte, et je n'étais pas maquillée. Alors à moins que l'Uchiha ne soit un habitué de ce genre de fréquentations, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il pensait ça de moi. J'allais lui hurler que je ne l'étais pas quand le capitaine pirate me devança.

\- Ce n'est pas une fille de joie, Naruto. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi elle est là tout à l'heure. Sinon, pour ma petite course, aucun magasin n'était ouvert à cette heure-ci, soupira-t-il silencieusement.

Le blond répondit un simple « Okay » avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui se trouvait sous le pont arrière du bateau. On put entendre des bruits de personnes parlant fort et même criant. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire en quoi ma présence ici vous est utile? m'énervais-je.  
\- Chaque chose en son temps ma lady, je vais d'abord vous présenter mon équipage.

A vrai dire, je m'en fichais pas mal de son maudit équipage. Je voulais juste payer ma dette le plus tôt possible et rentrer chez moi... ou alors revenir sur ce pont et continuer ce que je n'avais pas pu finir. En fait, ma décision dépendrait de ce qu'il se passerait pendant les prochains jours. Si au cours de mes péripéties avec lui, le capitaine Sasuke Uchiha réussissait à me donner une vision meilleure de la vie, je n'appuierais pas sur la gâchette du pistolet. Dans le cas contraire, ma mort pathétique sera inévitable. Si je réfléchissais bien, ma vie dépendait de ce pirate. Cette pensée me fit frissonner désagréablement. Je secouai discrètement la tête pour oublier cette idée, et suivis celui qui allait décider de mon futur.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce d'ou provenait un bruit infernal et je pus voir plusieurs personnes assises, pour la plus part, autour d'une longue table rectangulaire. Plusieurs d'entre eux se plaignirent que Sasuke avait trop tardé et qu'ils avaient faim. Ils me semblaient bien trop familiers avec leur capitaine.

\- Qui est-ce Sasuke? demanda un brun au cheveux longs.  
\- Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, elle va rester avec nous quelques temps. Sakura, continua-t-il en m'appelant par mon prénom pour la première fois, voici Naruto, mon second.

Le blond que j'avais vu tout à l'heure me sourit. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné d'avoir cru que j'étais une fille de joie...

\- Kiba, tireur de l'équipage.  
\- Bonsoir, me dit-il poliment.  
\- Lee, le voilier.  
\- Bienvenu sur notre bateau mademoiselle Haruno, me salua-t-il en me faisant un baise-main, action qui me dégouta au plus au point, et me força à m'essuyer discrètement la main sur ma robe.  
\- Choji, notre cuisinier.

Celui-ci ne m'accorda aucun regard et continua la préparation du repas.

\- Ma co-navigatrice, Temari.

Cette dernière ne dit rien mais se contenta de me dévisager de la tête au pied. Une légende disait que cela portait malheur d'avoir une femme à bord. Cela m'étonnait donc qu'il y en ait une dans leur équipage. Rien qu'en la regardant, on comprenait qu'elle avait un fort –et surement mauvais- caractère.

\- Notre informateur, Neji. Et enfin Shikamaru... on n'a pas encore trouvé de fonction pour celui-là.  
\- Je m'occupe de la mise en place des plans Sasuke, corrigea-t-il en baillant.  
\- Tu peux me dire à quel moment tu nous as été utile ? se moqua le capitaine.  
\- Un jour viendra où je vous sauverais tous, et vous me supplierez de devenir votre capitaine, mais je dirais non, parce que j'aurais bien trop la flemme...

Toute la salle rit, sauf moi. J'étais sans voix. Un bateau qui ressemble aux ténèbres de l'extérieur et à un beau jardin de l'intérieur. Un équipage constitué de huit personnes à peine, dont une femme. En plus, tout le monde appelait le capitaine par son prénom et ne semblait pas du tout le craindre. Je voulais hurler. Tout ça était plus qu'étrange, cela défiait l'imagination.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es revenu, que les présentations sont faites, on peut manger, Sasuke ?

Ce dernier répondit positivement et nous nous mîmes tous à table et le cuisinier posa plusieurs plats délicieux. Tous se jetèrent sauvagement sur la nourriture pour prendre le plus gros ou le meilleur bout. Je les regardais se goinfrer sans oser bouger. Ils me dégoutaient tous. Ces odieux pirates mal éduqués. Je réussis à prendre un petit bout de viande que je mangeai avec mon couteau et ma fourchette, tel que mes parents me l'avaient appris.

A la fin du repas, ils regagnèrent tous leur appartement pour dormir. Il ne restait plus que le capitaine et moi. Nous nous levâmes pour qu'il me montre ma chambre. C'était une petite pièce simple. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et les seuls meubles de la pièce étaient un lit et une coiffeuse. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le pirate était sorti de la pièce et m'avait laissée seule. Je m'assis sur le lit et commençai à réfléchir. Combien de temps allais-je rester ici ? Ou plutôt, combien de temps allais-je tenir ? Ce monde de barbares et de sauvages n'était pas le mien. Je ne pourrais jamais survivre au milieu d'un troupeau de pirates.

Je lâchai un long soupir et me déshabillai pour rester en sous-vêtements. J'étalai ma longue robe beige sur une chaise et soupirai de nouveau quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'habits de rechange. Comment allais-je faire demain ? Ma tenue était sale et déchirée, étant donné que cela fait deux jours que j'erre dans les rues de Konoha. Je verrais bien demain. Je m'enroulai dans la couette pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne vînt pas. J'avais chaud et l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce. Je décidai alors de me rhabiller et de sortir prendre l'air.

J'inspirais l'air frais de la nuit en admirant les nombreuses étoiles qui décoraient le ciel. Le vent soulevait délicatement mes longs cheveux roses. Je me mis alors à penser à mes parents. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour m'offrir le meilleur avenir qui soit, et moi je les remerciais en fuguant. J'avais bien évidemment laissé une lettre qui leur faisait implicitement comprendre que ma vie n'avait pas de sens pour moi et que je voulais y mettre un terme. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont lue, ni s'ils l'ont comprise, et je ne le saurais surement jamais. Cependant, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la scène où ils l'ont ouverte et se sont effondré en comprenant que leur fille avait fugué. Cette pensée me brisait le cœur.

-Ah... je ne suis donc pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil ?

Il était la, allongé sur la fausse pelouse, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Il était vraiment discret, à deux reprises je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Cet homme était plein de mystère pour moi. J'étais sur son bateau mais je ne connaissais pratiquement rien de lui. Ni son histoire, ni son origine, ni même son âge. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha et qu'il avait une prime de trois mille cinq cents livres.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse miss Haruno ?

Pas qu'une chose, des centaines. Mais il y a une question que je devais poser avant toutes celles qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandais-je pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il but une gorgée de sa bouteille. Il me fit un petit sourire en me tapotant la place à côté de lui pour que je m'y installe. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et le regardai comme pour lui demander de me répondre.

\- Vous me serez bientôt utile pour sauver une personne qui m'est chère.

Ah, alors c'était ça. J'étais un juste un otage, une personne qu'on allait probablement échanger contre une autre. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Je tournai la tête pour continuer à regarder les étoiles sans demander plus de précisions. Qui était cette personne qu'il voulait sauver ? Où est-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour se mettre en danger ? Peu importe... après tout, je m'en fichais, je ne voulais même pas savoir. Mais apparemment, le capitaine de ce navire en avait décidé autrement.

\- Itachi Uchiha. C'est mon frère. Je suppose que vous connaissez l'équipage pirate le plus connu du pays du Feu, l'Akatsuki. Et bien c'est le second de leur capitaine. Les marines ont réussi à l'attraper après une grande bataille et ils le gardent prisonnier depuis deux semaines. Son exécution n'a pas encore été annoncée, la Marine essaye sans doute de lui soutirer des informations sur son équipage. Je n'étais pas là pour l'aider lors du combat, mais je serais la pour le sortir de la prison avant qu'il ne soit tué, et cela au péril de ma vie.

Je le regardais ébahie. Les pirates avaient donc des sentiments et voulaient protéger ceux qu'ils aiment... Mais devais-je le croire ? Il pouvait très bien me mentir, pour m'attendrir et que je baisse ma garde.

\- Au péril de votre vie ? Vous pourriez vraiment mourir pour lui ?  
\- C'est mon frère. Je le protègerais contre vents et marées, tout comme chaque membre de mon équipage.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, je le voyais sans ses yeux. Mais alors, à quoi pouvais-je bien servir ? L'amiral en chef de la marine en personne, et même le Roi, n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur les exécutions des criminels mondiaux tout cela était du ressort du Gouvernement Mondial. M'utiliser comme otage ne servirait à rien.

\- Désolée de vous décevoir, je crois que je ne vous servirai pas à grand-chose.  
\- Oh mais si, vous me serez utile. Même très utile, dit-il avec un sourire pour le moins ... effrayant.

Cette réponse eut le don de m'inquiéter. Allais-je mourir ? Mais après tout, sans lui, je le serais déjà, alors de quoi avais-je peur? C'était vraiment puéril...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas, murmura-t-il.  
\- Pardon ? demandais-je.

Lisait-il dans mes pensées ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, je vous le promets.

J'eus soudain envie de rire. Qu'il me dise qu'il donnerait sa vie pour ses compagnons et son frère, ça passait, mais moi, je n'étais qu'une fille rencontrée il y a quelques heures, ce n'était vraiment pas crédible.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

Il laisser échapper un petit rire et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses iris noirs eurent le don de me déstabiliser.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas trop le choix, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur tout en replaçant une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille.

Il se leva et regagna sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Quand à moi, je restais là, à écouter ses mots se répéter dans ma tête toute la nuit, et, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis à la belle étoile.


	3. Dossier égaré

_Le destin... parfois il se fiche carrément de nous, petits être humains chétifs. Je suis Sakura Haruno et lui Sasuke Uchiha. Nous n'avions absolument rien en commun. Il était brun, j'avais les cheveux roses. Ses yeux étaient noirs, les miens verts. C'était un pirate et moi une fille de bourgeois honnête. Et pourtant, nous étions en ce moment sur le même navire. Le destin devait bien rire quand il a soudainement décidé que nos routes allaient se croiser..._

Je me réveillai en ce beau matin de mars. Je remarquai que je me trouvais dans la chambre que l'on m'avait assignée alors que j'étais pratiquement sure d'avoir dormi sur le pont du bateau.

Je me levai pour faire ma toilette du matin, mais je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas où se trouvait la salle de bain. Une deuxième porte, que je n'avais pas remarquée hier, attira alors mon attention. Je l'ouvris et je tombai sur un assez long couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs autres portes. Je compris alors que derrière elles se trouvaient les chambres des membres de l'équipage. La salle de bain devait sans doute être commune. Je vis une porte différente des autres au fond. J'avançai à pas de loup et l'ouvrit priant pour que ce soit bien la pièce que je recherche et surtout pour n'y trouver personne.

Mon vœu exaucé, j'entrai, la fermai à clé et pénétrai dans la baignoire pour me laver rapidement. De retour dans ma chambre provisoire, je remarquai que sur une chaise se trouvait une tenue. Le capitaine avait sans doute jugé bon de m'en prêter une plus confortable et moins sale. J'enfilai des collant opaques noirs, une robe verte pommes à longues manches m'arrivant au bas des cuisses, un corset m'arrivant en dessous de la poitrine et des bottes marron.

Pour être à l'aise, j'attachai mes cheveux en deux couettes basses sur ma nuque. Je me regardai dans la glace. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une pirate. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ayant gardé des souvenirs de mon enfance où je rêvais d'en devenir une. Cette époque était à présent révolue et en grandissant, j'avais compris que les pirates n'étaient des personnes ni respectables, ni modèles.

Je sortis de la chambre et allai vers le pont du bateau. A peu près tout l'équipage était présent, mais ce qui me surpris, c'est qu'aucun n'avait l'air sérieux. J'aperçu trois personnes pêcher dans la bonne humeur, une autre qui dormait sur l'herbe et le reste lisait le journal ou encore un livre en profitant de la légère brise. Cependant, je ne vis pas le capitaine, ni son second, Naruto. Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté d'un brun dont je n'avais pas encore retenu le nom. Je n'adressai la parole à personne préférant me faire discrète. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler la mer calme et bleue, mon voisin m'adressa la parole.

\- Sakura Haruno, la fiancée de Gaara No Sabaku qui est lui même le fils de l'amiral en chef de la marine, si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- Vous êtes bien informé de l'actualité pour un pirate.  
\- C'est normal, je suis l'informateur de l'équipage.

Je me sentis alors idiote. Evidement qu'il devait s'informer de l'actualité, s'il veut survivre dans ce monde hostile. Je me demandai alors si lui et Sasuke étaient les seuls à savoir qui j'étais ou si tout l'équipage était au courant...

\- Vous savez que votre fiancé a intégré la marine hier soir ? me demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.  
\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en lui arrachant son journal des mains.

Je lu l'article en première page : _« Suite à l'inattendue disparition de sa fiancée Sakura Haruno il y a deux jours, Gaara No Sabaku, fils de l'amiral en chef de la marine Rasa No Sabaku, a accédé au grade d'amiral :_ _"_ _Cela fait quelques temps que je pensais à intégrer la marine et la disparition de ma fiancée m'a définitivement convaincue. Je suis aujourd'hui du côté de la justice, je compte bien faire payer au malheureux qui l'a kidnappé. Je sauverai ma futur épouse_ _",_ _a-t-il déclaré à nos journalistes. D'après une source fiable, il est dit que Sakura Haruno aurait été enlevée par le pirate Sasuke Uchiha. La marine a décidé d'envoyer deux flottes pour arrêter l'équipage. L'amiral Ônoki s'est porter volontaire pour ... »_

Je ne lu même pas la suite et rendis violement le journal à son propriétaire.  
Accéder directement au grade d'amiral était du jamais vu. Le fait qu'il soit le fils du chef de la marine y était surement pour quelque chose. Le problème était qu'il me cherchait, et qu'en plus, il savait avec qui j'étais. Cet équipage était recherché et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'on le trouve. Mais le capitaine ne peut s'en prendre qu'a lui même, il n'avait qu'à kidnapper quelqu'un qui n'était pas fiancé à une personne aussi importante!  
Bizarrement, je remarquai que l'informateur n'avait pas l'air inquiet, même si deux flottes de la marine étaient à leur recherche.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous si calme, vous avez lu l'article, non ?  
\- Ce n'est pas deux petits bateaux qui vont arrêter le grand capitaine Uchiha, me répondit-il calmement en souriant.

Et maintenant il décide de respecter son capitaine alors que pas plus tard qu'hier il l'appelait par son prénom. Il faut vraiment être étrange pour rester calme et dire que les navires des marines étaient seulement deux petits bateaux. En avait-il au moins déjà vu? C'était les plus grands, les plus rapides et les mieux équipés au monde.

\- Hey, Neji ! A ce que je vois t'as sympathiser avec la nouvelle ! s'écria Naruto qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sasuke.

Ce dernier me regarda longtemps, et je fis de même. Je n'avais pas pu le voir en détail la veille, à cause du manque de lumière. Je pouvais à présent admirer ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient un air rebelle. Deux mèches encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux noir charbon contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche bouffante dont les manches avaient été retroussées. Il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts et on devinait une musculature parfaite à travers son habit. Un charme incroyable se dégageait de lui : il était beau. C'était indéniable.  
Après de longues secondes, il détourna la tête et s'adressa à son compagnon.

\- Neji, dis aux autres de rester sur le navire jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je vais chercher un forgeron avec Naruto pour m'acheter un nouveau sabre, à mon retour on mettra en place un plan pour récolter les informations dont on a besoin.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bateau, mais je les arrêtai.

\- Laissez moi vous accompagnez, dis-je ferment plus pour l'ordonner que le demander.

Je marchai dans les rues de Konoha derrière Sasuke et Naruto depuis plus de cinq minutes. Après ce laps de temps, le brun s'arrêta et me demanda enfin pourquoi j'avais tenue à les accompagner.

\- Plus vite vous achèterez votre épée, plus vite vous serez rentré au navire. Donc vous mettrez vous mettez votre « plan » à exécution et je pourrais enfin... rentrer chez moi, expliquai-je sans pour autant être sur de mes dernière paroles.  
\- Je vois... et en quoi allez-vous nous être utile ?  
\- Je peux vous montrer le meilleur forgeron de la ville et vous éviter une perte de temps inutile.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Mon père. Il faudra être très discret au cas où il entre dans sa boutique.

L'Uchiha sourit. Il ne croyait quand même pas que je coopérais ? Je faisais tout ça pour me séparer d'eux le plus tôt possible, pas pour les aider.  
Je les guidai jusqu'à la boutique, qui était fermée et nous entrâmes grâce au double de la clé qui était soigneusement caché dans le trou d'un arbre. Mes parents avaient décidé de le mettre là bas juste au cas ou... Il n'avait encore jamais servit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
J'ouvris la porte suivie des deux pirates et la refermai doucement.

\- Waou, j'ai l'embarra du choix... souffla Sasuke impressionné par la marchandise.  
\- Je peux aussi vous donnez la meilleure épée du magasin, proposai-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et ouvris la boite qui était posée sur le comptoir. Le sabre était assez atypique, la lame était assez foncée et des motifs sous force de vaguelette s'y dessinaient tout au long. Je le trouvais magnifique.

\- Mon père l'avait fabriquée pour le roi Hyuga et devait la lui donner après demain. Il a mit un mois et demi pour la construire. Elle est à vous, dis-je en lui posant l'arme sur la paume de sa main.

Il la sortit de son fourreau et je vis sur son visage qu'il était satisfait.

-Elle est parfaite, merci Sakura. Combien ?

Je croyais que c'était clair depuis le début, nous n'allions pas la payer mais tout simplement la voler. Drôle de pirate... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, me faire un peu d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal, j'en avais même grandement besoin. On pourrait croire que je suis cruelle avec mon père, vu que cet argent lui revient, mais même si Sasuke payais, tout ce que mon géniteur verrait, c'est que sa précieuse épée faite sur mesure pour sa majesté aurait disparu et non l'argent qui était mystérieusement apparu dans la caisse.

\- Deux cents trente livres, dis-je au hasard.  
\- Waou! C'est pas cher pour un sabre comme celui-ci, dit Naruto ravi.

Le brun sorti de l'argent d'un bourse et me le tendit. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé un prix plus élevé...  
Je pris les deux cents trente livres et fis mine de me diriger vers la caisse pendant que les deux pirates regardaient toute la marchandise de mon père. J'en profitai pour mettre discrètement l'argent dans ma poche.

\- Ton père forge vraiment des armes super, je crois que je vais prendre un canif, dit le blond.

Il prit une petite arme parmi tant d'autres qui était posée sur une commode.

\- Combien pour celui-ci?

Je regardai l'objet dans ses mains et souris intérieurement. J'ai toujours été fascinée par le travail de mon père, et je l'avais supplié de me montrer comment il fait. Ce canif, c'est moi, avec son aide, qui l'ai forgé. Avec le temps, je l'avais presque oubliée.  
Je me demandes pourquoi Naruto avait choisit celui ci, personne ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

\- Prends le, c'est gratuit.  
\- C'est vrai ? Cool, tu remercieras ton père !

Oui enfin, si je le revois un jour...  
Je leur demandai de m'attendre une minute et entrai dans la réserve. Je pris une des épées qui n'étaient pas encore en vente, la mit dans son fourreau et l'attachai sur mon dos, puis je ressorti.

-On peut y aller ! leur dis-je.

Nous sortîmes du magasin. Sur le chemin, les deux amis parlaient de tout et de rien. Ne prenant pas part aux discussions, je m'étais mise un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir à ma situation tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que le blond m'interrompe.

\- Tu sais manier l'épée Sakura ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le sabre que je portais sur mon dos.  
\- Oui un peu...  
\- C'est plutôt rare pour une bourgeoise!  
\- J'avais... un ami qui m'avait appris il y a quelques années.  
\- Ah ? Et ou est-il maintenant ?  
\- Porté disparu il y a cinq ans, dis-je doucement.  
\- Oh, je suis désolé...

Je lui répondis par un sourire. Pourquoi lui avais-je sourit? Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé de mon ancien ami ? Aucune idée. Je suppose qu'il fallait juste que j'arrête de me poser des questions et que je suive ces pirates dans leurs aventures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à me relâcher.

Arrivés au bateau, et après avoir mangé, tout l'équipage ainsi que moi même étions rassemblés autour de la table sur le pont. Au début, j'écoutai à peine ce qu'ils disaient, étant bien trop occupée à admirer le ciel sans nuage, mais à partir du moment où je compris que j'allais participer à l'opération, je me concentrai avec eux.

\- C'est logique de penser que les dossiers confidentiels concernant les pirates à grosse prime se trouvent dans le bureau de Rasa No Sabaku, informa Neji.  
\- Et ou se trouve son bureau ? demanda bêtement Naruto.  
\- Dans les quartiers généraux de la marine peut-être ? ironisa Shikamaru blasé.

Ils discutèrent longtemps stratégie. Le plan n'était pas très compliqué: il y avait deux groupes. Le premier était constitué de Naruto, Choji, Lee, Kiba. Leur but était d'entrer de le bâtiments et d'attirer l'attention sur eux, pendant que Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Sasuke et moi, nous nous faufileront dans le bureau de Rasa pour récupérer le dossier.

Quand tout le monde fut près pour passer à l'assaut, nous allâmes jusqu'aux QG de la marine.

\- C'est la qu'on se sépare. Vous cinq, dit Sasuke en désignant le premier groupe, foutez bien la pagaille comme vous savez si bien le faire, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne dans le bureau de No Sabaku, et surtout pas ce dernier !

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent par l'entrée principale, et à peine deux secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes des cris dans tout le hall. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage et moi, nous entrâmes par une fenêtre du premier étage.

\- Bon, où se trouve ce foutu bureau ? demanda Temari.  
\- Au dernier étage, quatrième porte à droite, informa Shikamaru.

Nous le regardâmes étonnés. Il soupira devant nos têtes et nous montra du doigt le plan accroché au mur. Chacun de nous devait se sentir idiot à ce moment la...  
Nous montâmes donc au cinquième étage, courûmes au bureau et Shikamaru ouvrit la porte. Nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement quand nous vîmes l'amiral en chef de la marine dans son bureau. Ce dernier aurait dut être en bas, entrain de se battre contre les autres membres de l'équipage. Personne ne l'a mit au courant de la boucherie dans le rez-de-chaussée, visiblement.  
Face à cette situation inattendue, Sasuke m'immobilisa, sorti le sabre qu'il m'avait acheté et le posa sur mon coup. La lame froide me fit frissonner, et je savais que s'il bougeait, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il me trancherait la gorge.

\- Amiral No Sabaku, veuillez posez toutes les armes que vous avez sur vous et restez sagement dans le coin de la pièce si vous ne voulez pas que la fiancée de votre fils meurt, ordonna l'Uchiha.

L'amiral fut contraint d'obéir.

\- Shikamaru, Neji, interpella froidement le capitaine sans quitter des yeux son ennemi.

Les deux concernés comprirent immédiatement le message et accoururent vers le bureau pour chercher le dossier pendant que Temari restait derrière nous.  
Cependant la porte s'ouvrit violemment et cinq marines entrèrent. Ils venaient sans doute prévenir l'amiral en chef du carnage qui se trouvait en bas. Surpris de nous voir, ils ne perdirent néanmoins pas de temps pour attaquer les pirates. Sasuke fut contraint de me lâcher pour se défendre, et Rasa pu alors bouger de sa place pour se battre aussi. Je restai figée, ayant bien trop peur pour oser bouger. Le sang giclait, un premier marine tomba par terre, peut-être mort ou alors, je l'espérais, simplement assommé. Soudain l'un deux se dirigea vers moi, prêt à me tuer avec son épée, et alors que cette dernière ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, Sasuke arriva et l'arrêta avec l'arme que je lui avais vendu.

\- Reculez ! me cria-t-il.

Je lui obéis et marchai à reculons jusqu'à ce que je percute le mur.

\- Temari ! hurla Shikamaru.

Instinctivement, je regardai cette dernière. Rasa l'avait immobilisé, et devant mes yeux ébahit, il lui mit un coup sec dans la nuque et elle s'évanouit. Shikamaru couru vers elle, mais deux marines l'attaquèrent en même temps. Rasa en profita pour sortir de la pièce. Le capitaine Uchiha mit un coup sec dans le ventre de son adversaire grâce au pommeau de son sabre puis alla aider Shikamaru en assommant le premier garde et le laisser se débrouilla avec l'autre marine. Il prit violemment ma main et m'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir. Rasa et Temari avaient disparu.

\- Fait chier ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Les deux autres pirates, qui en avaient fini avec leur adversaire respectif, nous rejoignirent.

\- Neji, tu restes ici et tu cherches le dossier, Shikamaru, toi et Sakura vous allez au rez-de-chaussée et dîtes aux autres de bloquer toutes les issues du bâtiment. Le premier qui trouve Rasa me prévient. Je m'occupe de cet étage.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Shikamaru me somma de le suivre, ce que je fis non sans lancer un dernier regard à Sasuke. Il avait l'air tellement en colère et... inquiet. C'était étrange de voir cette expression sur le visage d'un misérable pirate...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis :)


	4. Tendre criminel

**Salut salut! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 3!**

 **Merci à Malyss64 pour me laisser une review à chaque nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis aussi, ça me motive toujours à écrire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Avez vous déjà connu ce sentiment d'angoisse, d'appréhension et de crainte appelé la « peur »? Certains ont peur du noir, d'autres des insectes, ou de la hauteur et j'en passe. En ce qui me concerne, ma propre peur ultime était de côtoyer des pirates du jour au lendemain après avoir vécu une vie bourgeoise paisible. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant. Lorsque j'étais arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, j'avais vu la plus belle boucherie qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Des corps gisaient sur le sol, on entendait le bruit des épées et des coups de feu, les jeunes recrues de la marines tremblaient pendant que les plus courageux tentaient désespérément d'arrêter les pirates, mais en vain. Choji, Lee, Kiba et Naruto évitaient leurs attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Parfois, ils assommaient leur pauvre adversaire. Mais le plus effrayant dans toutes cette mascarades était le sourire de Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'air plus heureux que jamais. Il riait à gorge déployée et tapa dans la main de Kiba lorsqu'ils réussirent à faire cogner deux marines en les poussant l'un vers l'autre.

Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Et moi, je restai la, effrayée à l'idée qu'un marine me prenne pour une pirate et m'attaque aussi, mais surtout choquée de tout ce spectacle.

\- Eh, Sakura, m'interpela Shikamaru. Je sais que c'est dur de voir tout ça, mais essaye de n'pas y faire attention.

Etrangement, son conseil qui paraissait inutile à première vue... m'aida. Je fus même immédiatement rassurée. Il avait l'air de me comprendre. Il m'attrapa le poignet et courra vers Naruto puis l'informa de la situation et des ordres de leur capitaine.

\- Sasuke est au quatrième étage, expliqua-t-il. Dis à Choji, et Lee de surveiller le rez-de-chaussée, toi tu t'occupe du premier étage, Kiba du deuxième, Sakura et moi du troisième. Le premier qui trouve Rasa prévient Sasuke.  
\- Ok, je les préviens, vous pouvez y aller.

Le brun m'entraina vers l'avant-dernier étage du bâtiment et ouvrit toutes les portes, mais l'amiral en chef ne se trouvait nul part. Nous montâmes alors au dernier étage et nous trouvâmes Neji toujours dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef.

\- Le dossier d'Itachi n'est pas ici, Sasuke est avec Rasa dans la bibliothèque, c'est la pièce au fond du couloir. Je reste pour fouiller un peu, il doit bien y avoir une dizaine d'autres dossiers intéressants.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce indiquée et celui que nous cherchions s'y trouvait avec Sasuke. Ce dernier était rempli d'égratignures, et il avait subit une grave blessure à l'épaule. Rasa, lui, était aussi écorché, mais s'en sortait tout de même mieux que le pirate. Quant à Temari, elle était allongée par terre, et semblait reprendre doucement conscience. Shikamaru me lâcha le poignet et couru vers elle.

\- Shika... souffla l'Uchiha.

L'interpelé se releva et les deux pirates se jetèrent en même temps sur l'amiral. A deux, ils réussirent à l'immobiliser. Ce dernier était à genoux, Shikamaru tirait ses bras derrière son dos et avait posé son pied sur ce dernier.

\- Bouge d'un centimètre, et je te prive de ces deux membres, menaça-t-il.

Le No Sabaku resta immobile et lança un regard noir à Sasuke qui en fit de même.

\- Alors, très cher Rasa, où ce trouve le dossier d'Itachi ?

Le marine resta muet, il ne comptait visiblement pas coopérer. Le capitaine pirate le prit alors par le col et lui lança le regard le plus glacial que je n'aie jamais vu.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, dit-il d'un ton menaçant avant de lui mettre un coup sec au ventre.  
\- Vous pouvez me tuer si vous voulez, je ne dirai rien, déclara difficilement No Sabaku.  
\- Oh mais il y a pire que la mort, ajouta-t-il d'un ton effrayant.

Rasa lui lança un regard étonné. Qu'avait Sasuke derrière la tête ?

\- Il y a la mort de ceux que l'on aime... expliqua-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Il se dirigea alors vers Temari, toujours à moitié inconsciente, la porta en entourant le ventre de cette dernière de son bras et la calla contre son torse.  
Je ne comprenais rien, en quoi le sort de la navigatrice pourrait intéresser l'amiral ?

\- C'est très simple : vous me dîtes ou se trouve ce foutu dossier ou alors je tue votre fille, déclara froidement l'Uchiha.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Temari...la fille de Rasa? Depuis quand l'amiral en chef avait-il une fille ? Il n'a jamais été question d'une quelconque sœur de Gaara ! Mes yeux ne cessaient de faire des vas et vient entre Rasa et sa soi-disant fille. Je ne comprenais plus rien...

\- Vous bluffez ! dit le marine sur de lui.  
\- Ah oui ?

Sasuke brandit alors dangereusement son épée et la plaça devant le cœur de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes sur ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son ennemi qui resta muet.  
\- Sa...Sasuke, non... essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Sans la laisser parler, il l'enfonça dans le ventre de la blonde, faisait gicler le sang de cette pauvre fille.

Il venait de poignarder sa propre navigatrice sans retenu. Je détournai le regard pour échapper à cet horrible spectacle. Ce pirate n'était rien d'autre qu'un cruel hypocrite, dire que la veille il me jurait qu'il risquerait sa vie pour ses compagnons... quel beau menteur, je l'avais presque cru.

\- Ce n'était pas un coup mortel. Vous avez dix secondes pour répondre à ma question ou alors c'est son cœur que je viserai cette fois-ci.

Cette fois-ci, l'amiral baissa la tête et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

\- Il est chez le premier ministre, le roi voulait l'étudier lui même et pour plus de discrétion, il sera livré au bal de Renaissance...  
\- Bien, déclara Sasuke satisfait en reposant Temari, à présent inconsciente, par terre.

Il s'avança vers l'amiral et lui mit un coup au visage qui résonna dans toute la pièce. S'en suivit une série de coup, dans ton son corps, et il conclu en le frappant violemment au crâne avec le pommeau de son épée. L'amiral tomba inconscient alors que je grimaçai, plaignant mon pauvre futur beau père.

\- Il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant quelques jours, Shika... il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit l'Uchiha essoufflé.  
\- Sasuke, il faut te soigner... fit remarquer l'informateur de l'équipage.

Et aussi soigner la pauvre jeune fille qui devait vraiment saigner abondement et que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

\- Quand on rentrera au navire.  
\- On n'a plus rien, il faut voler de quoi te faire un bandage. Je vais à l'infirmerie avec Temari et Sakura pour prendre tout ce que je trouve, rentre au navire, je m'occupe de prévenir les autres.  
\- D'accord...

Le pirate porta la blonde et sortis de la pièce tandis que moi, je restai immobile et dévisageai Sasuke.

\- Allez le rejoindre, me somma-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une ordure qui poignarde ses compagnons sans pitié, crachai-je froidement.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang.

\- Vous savez très bien qui est le plus fort de nous deux, alors rejoignez immédiatement Shikamaru si vous ne voulez pas connaître le même sort que cet enfoiré de Rasa, me menaça-t-il.  
\- Vous me dégoutez, répondis-je en soutenant son regard avant de sortir de la pièce et de rattraper Shikamaru.

Nous rejoignîmes alors Neji et il lui expliqua la situation puis lui donna les ordres.

\- Dis aux autres de retenir les marines encore cinq minutes le temps qu'on passe voler quelques médocs, après ça, on rentre immédiatement au Silver.

Le brun aux cheveux long hocha la tête et je sorti de la pièce en compagnie de Shikamaru qui portait toujours la blonde sur son dos. Sur la route, on entendit cette dernière lâcher un petit gémissement, signe qu'elle reprenait conscience.

\- Repose moi par terre idiot, je peux très bien marcher.  
\- Dit-elle alors qu'il y a deux secondes elle dormait comme une larve, murmura le pirate.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle s'étira en lâchant un soupir et demanda au brun de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était évanouit une deuxième fois.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait été poignardé, avait saigné abondement et pourtant, elle était la, à marcher à nos côtés comme si de rien n'était. Je veux bien croire que les pirates étaient habitués à la violence et avaient peut-être une tolérance à la douleur plus élevée que la normale, mais la, ça dépassait la capacité humaine. De tout façon, rien ne paraissait plus logique depuis que j'avais rejoins ces pirates dans leurs folles aventures.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Temari saisit un drap blanc, l'étala par terre et posa dessus plusieurs bandages, désinfectants, médicaments et herbes médicinales à l'aide de Shikamaru. Lorsque ce cambriolage fut terminé, le pirate attrapa les quatre coins du drap afin de le porter sans faire tomber ce qu'il contenait.

\- On y va, déclara-t-il.

Il me prit le poignet et me contraint à le suivre en courant. Nous sortîmes du bâtiments sans encombres. Arrivés au Silver, ils entrèrent dans une pièce, sans doute pour apporter tout ce qu'ils avaient volé à l'infirmerie au capitaine. Quant à moi, j'allai sur le pont du bateau et m'adossai à la rambarde. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles je me calmai en observant l'océan calme. Tout avait été si rapide, les évènements s'étaient enchainés sans que je n'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux. J'avais eu l'impression d'être un petit cerf dans un monde de lions affamés. Aucun moyen de me défendre, je dépendais complétement de ces pirates en qui je n'avais aucune confiance...

Soudain, je vis Shikamaru s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de moi, le dos callé contre la rambarde. Il fumait du tabac roulé, il avait l'air tellement détendu à ce moment la.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

Cette question simple et routinière me toucha étrangement. J'avais l'impression qu'il se préoccupait de mon état, qu'il était le seul à comprendre que tout cela pouvait choquer une fille de bourgeois comme moi. Même si ma présence sur ce bateau semblait l'indifférer depuis le premier jour, il savait néanmoins que tout ça était trop nouveau et choquant pour moi. Je me sentais comprise. Je m'assis alors à ses côtés, en laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre nous, mes yeux fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

\- Mh, un peu...

Un silence s'installa alors, pendant qu'il fumait et que moi je me remémorais tous les évènements qui s'étaient produit en à peine une petite heure. Je remarquai que Temari était sur le pont du bateau, les cheveux légèrement humide, signe qu'elle venait de prendre une douche. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais sans plus. A sa place, je pourrai à peine bouger...

J'allais demander à Shikamaru de m'expliquer pourquoi elle paraissait aussi normale alors qu'elle s'était prit un coup de sabre dans le ventre lorsque je vis Sasuke arriver sur le pont du navire. La blonde se leva immédiatement et l'enlaça alors qu'il lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire.

\- Ils ont l'air assez proches, constatai-je.  
\- Ouai. C'est le cas. Sasuke lui a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.  
\- C'est vraiment la fille de Rasa ?  
\- Mh, elle a fuit sa famille lorsqu'elle était jeune. Ca donne une mauvaise réputation à l'amiral en chef de la marine alors il garde ça secret. Temari non plus n'a pas envie que ça s'ébruite de tout façon.  
\- Ah...

Un nouveau silence s'installa que je brisai après quelques secondes.

\- Elle ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir poignardé ? demandai-je en parlant de l'Uchiha.  
\- T'avais rien remarqué, hein ? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Remarqué quoi ?  
\- C'est normal, c'est tout nouveau pour toi tout ça, et puis, tu ne connais pas encore Sas'ke. Regarde son bras gauche.

Je lui obéis et y vis un large bandage. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? La blessure semblait encore plus profonde que celle à son épaule, pourtant je ne l'avais remarqué à aucun moment.

\- Il a fait semblant de poignarder Temari pour que No Sabaku avoue où était le dossier, mais c'est son bras gauche qu'il avait touché, pour qu'il croit que le sang était celui de sa fille.

Et soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce que je croyais être une action lâche et cruelle il y a deux secondes s'avérait en être une incroyablement brave. Il s'était lui même mutilé afin de sauver son frère sans blesser sa coéquipière, cela relevait soit d'un gout prononcé pour le masochisme, soit d'un courage sans nom... Mais qui était réellement Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- Tous les pirates ne sont pas des tueurs sans-cœur corrompus... murmura-t-il après avant de prendre une taffe.

Sa réflexion me fit réfléchir. Il est vrai que j'avais beaucoup de préjugés sur les pirates, pour moi, ils étaient juste des hors-la-loi insensibles, mais j'avais à présent du mal à savoir si Sasuke était le gentil ou le méchant de l'histoire... Je soupirai longuement en me rappelant les paroles que je lui avais dites... « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une ordure qui poignarde ses compagnons sans pitié, vous me dégoutez ». Je me sentais tellement idiote... dire qu'il avait probablement une hémorragie et que moi, je l'avais insulté et accusé à tord. Je ne sais même pas comment il avait réussi à garder son sang froid et ne pas m'assommer pour que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Voilà, à présent je me sentais coupable...

Il faisait nuit, et tous les pirates se trouvaient autour d'un feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumés à l'extérieur du bateau. Je me trouvais sur le pont et de la où je me trouvais, je pouvais les entendre discuter bruyamment et rire ensemble.

Je m'étais isolée pour m'entraîner à manier mon épée. Evidemment, je connaissais les bases, mais j'étais d'une lenteur... après avoir vu ma vie défiler devant moi plus d'une fois aujourd'hui, je m'étais décidée à apprendre à me battre. Je devais arriver à me défendre seule. Je soulevais mon sabre et tapais dans l'air, puis le lâchai malgré moi. Tellement lourd... Evidemment, l'épée avec laquelle je m'entrainais quand j'étais petite était beaucoup plus légère, puisqu'elle était en bois. Je la soulevais de nouveau mais je ne pus supporter son poids très longtemps, et c'est en colère contre moi même que je la lançai dans un petit cri de rage.

\- Tant de haine dans un si petit corps... railla Sasuke avec une fausse voix indignée.

Je me retournai brusquement. Il était debout, les bras croisés, son dos contre le mur, et m'observait. Comme d'habitude, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, il était tellement discret. Je ne fis cependant aucune remarque, me sentant toujours coupable de l'avoir accusé à tord.

\- Eum... comment va votre bras ?

Non je n'allais pas m'excuser, j'avais beaucoup trop de fierté. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de lui faire comprendre que je savais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, il n'avait qu'à en déduire tout seul que j'étais désolée.  
Un sourire en coin naquit alors sur son visage.

\- Inquiète ?

Il ne cesserait donc jamais de se moquer ?

\- Sasuke...  
\- Mmh ?

Je saisis mon sabre et m'approcha du pirate.

\- Apprenez-moi à me battre.

Comme je m'y attendais, il ria. Encore et toujours ce rire moqueur si énervant. Mais je restai patiente et attendait sa réponse.

\- Très bien, attaquez moi, me proposa-t-il en se redressant, sans pour autant se mettre en position de combat.  
\- Vous ne prenez votre épée ?  
\- Oh, je n'en aurais pas besoin, répliqua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fonçai sur lui avec mon arme pour l'attaque, mais il l'évita facilement en reculant d'un pas, sans bouger le reste de son corps. Je répétai l'opération mais le résultat fut le même : je ne l'avais pas touché ni même frôler une seule fois. N'en pouvant plus, je lâchai mon sabre et me laissai tomber par terre. J'étais complètement essoufflée. J'entendis alors les pas de l'Uchiha s'approcher de moi doucement. Il attrapa mon biceps avec sa main et m'aida à me relever.

\- Hn, ce n'est pas avec ces tous petits muscles que vous arriverez à toucher un adversaire un jour, abandonnez, Mademoiselle Haruno.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, et vexant...

\- Oh arrêtez avec ce regard, il me rend fou...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Je pris soudainement peur, et alors qu'il avançait vers moi, je reculais, jusqu'à me retrouver contre le mur. J'étais prise au piège. Il posa sa main contre celui-ci approcha son visage du mien. Il n'allait tout de même pas...  
Je fermais alors les yeux, mes sourcils toujours froncés et ne bougeai plus.

\- Vous me faîtes trop confiance, Sakura, me murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Je rouvris les yeux et il se redressa. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Une fille faible et naïve comme vous ne pourrais jamais survivre dans ce monde, railla-t-il avant de s'en allant.

Je me sentais complètement stupide, il m'avait eu... pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il allait m'embrasser...


End file.
